


two bros, chillin' on an aeroplane

by luuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, aeroplane ride au, both of them are terrified of heights but refuse to admit it because they're both hopeless au, fear of heights au, side tsukishima/yamaguchi, tsukishima is done with their shit, yamaguchi is the only one with self awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luuma/pseuds/luuma
Summary: ...scared out of their minds but not about to admit it because they’re not wimpsKageyama and Hinata have been invited to a summer training camp in the US right before their third year. The problem?It’s a 14 hour plane ride, they are sitting right next to each other.Both are sure they’re not afraid of flying.They definitely, definitely are.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	two bros, chillin' on an aeroplane

**before departure**

Hinata hadn’t stopped bouncing the entire train ride from Miyagi to Tokyo.

“We’re going to _America,”_ he whispered excitedly in airport security, for the millionth time. “For a _summer camp.”_

Kageyama’s patience was hanging on by a thin, thin strand. “Say it again and I’ll have to get escorted out by security for what I’ll do to you.”

“I’ll help,” Tsuki said from in front of them.

It was the summer before their third year. They had been extended an invitation from a special volleyball training camp in New York who had been impressed by what they had seen of them on TV. The invitation was specifically for Kageyama, Hinata and Tsukishima, but they’d given one to Yamaguchi as well after consideration.

“Wow,” Hinata said as he walked through the plane. “These seats are so fancy. And they have little screens!”

He didn’t need to turn around to feel that Kageyama had just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, dumbass, it’s an international flight. They have those,” Kageyama said, nudging him forward. “Hurry up. Our seats are 13 and 14.”

“Wait. Why the heck are _you_ sitting with me?”

“Because Tsukishima called dibs on Yamaguchi, which means I’m stuck with you. Now _move –_ you’re holding up everyone else in the flight.”

They both settled into their seats and tried to settle their nerves, both aware of the fact that they would be competing with players from other countries for the first time, and because they had a fourteen hour flight to kill time on.

Hinata struggled to _sleep_ lying still, much less sit in one place for fourteen hours and not explode. Kageyama was ominously aware of that fact, as well, and was ready to throw that carrot out the plane if necessary.

“Have you ever been on a flight as long as this?” Hinata asked suddenly as the cabin crew came around to check they all had their seatbelts on.

“No. I’ve never been on a flight.”

“Me neither,” Hinata said, just as they began to play the safety video.

“ _Welcome aboard. Before we depart, here are some important safety instructions. Remember, seatbelts should be fastened whenever you’re seated in case of unexpected turbulence.”_ The animation continued for a few minutes. “ _Now, let’s review the safety card please. All exits on the plain are clearly marked. Take a moment to locate the one nearest to you. All exits have evacuation slides to use in an emergency.”_ The animation changed from showing exits to showing slides, and little figures jumping down them. _“When directed to exit, jump onto slide and away from the aeroplane.”_

Hinata swallowed. “We won’t need to do that, will we?”

“No,” Kageyama said firmly. “Planes rarely crash. They’re safer than cars.”

“ _Now if the aeroplane loses pressure, oxygen masks will drop automatically. Always remember to put your own mask first before helping others—”_

“Then again,” he continued. “There was that plane crash in Tokyo a few months ago…”

“Didn’t twenty people die?” Hinata whispered.

“Forty.”

Both of them gulped and moved slightly closer. The plane suddenly seemed small.

_“… and remember to ask our cabin crew if you need any assistance. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you have a great trip.”_

**hour one**

The plane shuddered violently as it sped up. Kageyama gripped the armrests so tightly his knuckles were white. Hinata looked a bit green.

“You look a little… tense, Kageyama,” Hinata stuttered out.

“I’m not the one who looks like he’s gonna vomit,” Kageyama forced out through gritted teeth. The rumbling of the wheels on the runway was almost deafening at this point. “Scared?”

“You _wish.”_

Both of them stopped breathing as they felt the wheels of the plane come out from under them. Hinata cursed the day he had decided he wanted the window seat, because now he had an ungodly view of the Tokyo airport getting smaller, smaller, smaller… He could have sworn he heard Kageyama mutter a prayer under his breath as he closed his eyes. Both of them tried – and failed – to look as calm as possible.

This was going to be a long trip.

**hour two**

Time had passed and neither of them had moved from their seats. Hinata was almost frozen in place, whereas Kageyama was trying to take deep breaths to stop himself from hyperventilating. Hinata was almost tempted to try and reassure him, but movement seemed impossible and also, there was no way Kageyama wouldn’t take it as Hinata making fun of him.

Ten minutes prior, Kageyama had teased Hinata by saying he should close the window if he was so terrified, which Hinata had firmly denied. He was now keeping the window open out of sheer stubbornness, and consistently try and failing not to look out of it.

The view was beautiful, really. The sun was setting and the sky was died a lush pinkish orange. They were up over the clouds now and he couldn’t help think that it all looked like miles and miles of cotton candy. If only he wasn’t envisioning that vast sea below, and about how if something happened, and the plane went down, then there would be no-one for miles to come help them.

The best they could hope for was landing on a deserted island, from which they would have to proceed like they did in all of the movies. They would set up a fire, stake out resources from the remains of the ruins of the plane, and try and identify food. And if they didn’t…

They would have to eat each other.

 _I’d eat Kageyama first,_ he thought stubbornly. Then he said, “Kageyama, why don’t you take a look at the sunset? It’s _very_ pretty.”

“No thanks. I’ve seen plenty of sunsets.”

“Are you sure?” Hinata made a show of looking down, trying to keep the unsteadiness of his emotions out of his voice. “The oceans beautiful – and it’s so far below us now, too. Nothing but the deep blue sea for miles and miles and miles . . .”

Kageyama pursed his lips. “I’m good.”

“Suit yourself,” Hinata said nonchalantly, and went back to think about possible plane crash scenarios. Few of them involved him and Kageyama making it out alive – mainly because, even in Hinata’s imagination, they couldn’t work together even if was to literally save one another’s lives. In most scenarios, they ended up killing each other out of frustration.

Even in the scenario he was currently living in, they would probably end up doing that.

**hour three**

More time passed, and Hinata was beginning to think this wasn’t so bad. He was half-way through the first _Avengers_ movie, and as it was beginning to darken outside, he could see less and less of what was below him. There was still a part of his brain whispering about how crashing at night would be _worse,_ but he turned it off as Loki came on screen. It was a good distraction.

Kageyama had started _Avengers_ as well, though he was ten minutes behind and was getting agitated at getting spoiled whenever he looked a little to the left. It made Hinata feel giddy.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said with a nudge after a second, “they’re coming around with food.”

Just as he said it, Hinata’s stomach rumbled. He took off his headphones and piped up eagerly as the flight attendant came up to them –

And handed them the most-disgusting looking slush he’d ever seen.

It was vaguely discoloured and messy, and looked a bit grey. It was accompanied with some bread and water.

He poked it with his plastic fork half-heartedly. “Is this brown stuff . . . meant to be meat?”

“I think so,” Kageyama said, equally shocked. “Um – excuse me, what’s the vegetarian option?”

Hinata decided to sucker-up and at least try it, deciding maybe it tasted better than it looked.

It did not. Almost immediately, he went for his water, trying to drown out the ugly, sour taste of it. He wasn’t even sure what kind of meat it was, only it was worse than anything he had ever tried before. God, would his tongue still work after this?

The young lady Kageyama had just asked a question looked startled as she looked about her cart. “I’m so sorry, but I just ran out of the vegetarian a few seats ago. If either you or your boyfriend have health problems or specific dietary obligations, then we can—”

Hinata spewed his water everywhere and sputtered loudly, drawing the attention of people from the seats around them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kageyama go red. “He’s not – we’re not – I –”

“ _He’s not my boyfriend,”_ Hinata wheezed – a bit loudly, because they got even more looks. Forget a plane crash – it seemed that _this_ would be the way he’d die.

The flight attended looked even more flustered. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to assume, I just –”

Kageyama thumped Hinata on the back strongly, muttering something about him being useless while saying to the flight attendant, “It’s fine, it’s okay – uh, we don’t need a vegetarian.”

The lady couldn’t have looked more eager to get away from the situation. After Hinata was done nearly dying, still leaning over, he noticed the warmth of Kageyama’s hand was still on his back. Kageyama seemed to realise it at the same time, before he quickly removed it. “Don’t die before we get to New York, idiot.”

He hoped the flush on his cheeks was from the lack of oxygen. “Right. Then you’d have no-one else to put up with your shitty attitude.”

Kageyama punched him lightly in the arm, and they decided to try and forget about it. 

**hour five**

Most of the lights on the plane were off by now as passengers slowly drifted off into sleep. Hinata didn’t know how they were doing so – he was struggling to keep his knee from bouncing, he was that agitated at having been stuck in one place for so long. He had officially been banned from going to the bathroom by Kageyama after he had gone three times in five minutes (and the third time he hadn’t even gone to the bathroom – he’d gone to talk to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who seemed to be coping much better). Now, he was stuck shifting awkwardly and trying to claim ownership over his and Kageyama’s shared armrest, trying to find a position that was comfortable for him to get to sleep in.

Kageyama had put on his sleep mask and headphones and was doing a good job at pretending to have gone to sleep, but Hinata knew that no sleeping person would put so much force into keeping an armrest and kicking Hinata’s legs to the side.

_Asshole._

Hinata was just about to nudge Kageyama’s mask up to see if his eyes were really closed when all of a sudden, the plane quaked.

There were yelps and murmurs from all around them. The seatbelt sign turned on.

Kageyama was sitting up now, all pretences of sleep gone as his eyes scoured his surroundings. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know—”

 _“Passengers, it seems we’ve encountered a bit of turbulence,”_ a voice from the heavens announced. “ _Please put on your seatbelts. It should be over soon.”_

It was not over soon.

The plane shook and trembled violently, as if some demon had taken it in its hand like a toy and was rattling it around. The remain lights on flickered on and off, plunging them into darkness periodically. The whole ship felt like it was going to fall apart – yet somehow, people were going back to sleep and not caring. Hinata reached for Kageyama’s hand instinctively.

This was it. They were going to die before they ever reached America, and worst of all – he would be dying without having played ace _._ Next to _Kageyama._

Eventually, the shaking stopped and the seatbelt sign turned off. Even so, Kageyama and Hinata didn’t move, truly frozen in place this time after that near-death experience.

It was Kageyama realising their fingers were still intertwined and yelping as if he had been burned that broke it. They both shifted to the opposite sides of their seats, trying to put a bit of distance between them.

They also didn’t take their seatbelts off for the rest of the flight.

**hour seven**

Neither of them could get to sleep after that. In the dead of night on the plane, it seemed like Kageyama and Hinata were the only ones feeling restless and uncomfortable.

“How can all of these people _sleep,”_ Kageyama muttered sullenly. “We’re thousands of kilometres in the sky. Aren’t they worried?”

“I know,” Hinata said. It seemed they had both stopped trying to hide their fear and were instead content on judging their fellow passengers together. “If anything happens, that’s it. We’re done-zo. I can’t close my eyes for longer than five seconds, much less—”

“Sh,” Kageyama said suddenly, snapping his arms. “What are they doing, over there?”

Hinata followed Kageyama’s line of sight to where a man had just gotten up to go to the bathroom. He was about to say that there was nothing out of the ordinary about that, before the woman from the seat next to him also got up after five minutes and followed him. They both watched her go down the hall.

She went into the bathroom at the end of the hall, where her partner had just also gone in. It happened so discreetly; they would have missed it if they weren’t paying attention.

Hinata’s eyes narrowed. “Wait a second. Why would they –” He broke off as he noticed Kageyama was snickering. His ears went red. “Oh. Horny people. Ugh, gross. It’s not that funny Kageyama, jeez.”

“Pretty funny,” Kageyama said through breaths.

They kept on spying like the nosy losers they were, until twenty minutes later, the man came out with his clothes inside out. That, Hinata found funny.

They both laughed silently until their stomachs hurt, probably more than the situation called for, but their additional drowsiness didn’t help. Kageyama’s head fell onto Hinata’s shoulder and Hinata didn’t mind, leaning on him, as well. 

**hour nine**

Hinata was finally beginning to drift off, finding a somewhat comfortable position as he thought about the things they would see in New York, before a sudden, ear-splitting cry startled him upright.

It took a few minutes for him to recognise it as a baby crying from up the aeroplane. There were more whispers and grumbles as other people were woken by it as well. Kageyama groaned and put his face in his hands.

“For fuck’s sake,”he grumbled. “At this rate, we’ll be landing in New York exhausted. And we need to be at the top of our game.”

“I know that,” Hinata mumbled back, eyes already drifting closed once more. “You think I don’t know that?”

**hour ten**

From a few rows behind them, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been watching their shenanigans unfold for a while. Currently, Hinata had fallen asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder, who had wrapped an arm around him subconsciously. Even by the back of their heads, Tsukishima could tell they were both comfortable with each other.

Yamaguchi sighed. “It’s been two years. When do you think they’ll realise?

Tsukishima was unamused. “Never. They’re both hopeless.”

Yamaguchi was sceptical. Over the past two years, anyone with two eyes could see how Kageyama and Hinata had grown to trust each other more and had become more open with each other. Sure, they still liked to pretend that the other was the bane of their existence, but it had little weight behind it. They were Karasuno’s star duo, whether they realised it or not, and they were closer than they liked to admit.

“I don’t know. I have a feeling that third year – their last year at high school, playing on the same team before they both go their separate ways – I think it’s going to hit them both hard.”

Tsukishima pulled his sleeping mask over his eyes and leaned back. “If you’re right, then I’m sure it’ll be hilarious to watch.”

Yamaguchi smiled at him, not saying what they both had probably just thought. _It’s going to hit us hard, too._ Instead, he also turned to his left and closed his eyes.

They would deal with it when it came. For now, they could just pretend.

**hour fourteen**

When Hinata woke up blearily, his head was seated quite comfortably on Kageyama’s shoulder.

He let it stay that way for a few seconds – Kageyama was surprisingly warm, and it wouldn’t be too hard to just go back to sleep – before realising what the hell he was doing and jumped away. The movement also startled Kageyama awake.

“What happened?” he grunted, looking about deliriously.

“Nothing…” Hinata muttered, hoping he wasn’t red because _god,_ that would be even more embarrassing – before realising the plane was not moving.

He leaped up, sure for a moment that they had crashed and were stuck on an island – or worse, the water – before seeing that everyone around them was astoundingly calm, and the screen in front of him showed that the plane had just landed. He sat back down.

Kageyama was also looking around at people getting up and gathering their things. “We’ve . . . landed?”

“Seems so.” Hinata shrugged. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed, before stiffening. “I mean, I was never scared.”

“You were _praying_ at the start of the flight, dude.”

“Like you didn’t look like you were gonna throw up!”

“Children, children,” Tsukishima said drily as he came by. “Get your things and get the hell up, or we’ll be late. We need to check-in to the hotel by ten.”

Kageyama and Hinata grumbled as they put their jackets back on and got their carry-on luggage. By the time they stepped out of the plane and into the New York airport, gaping at their surroundings and the unfamiliar signs and people, it was almost like the plane ride hadn’t happened. Tsukishima saw their changed state and rolled his eyes.

Yamaguchi was right. They still put up a useless front about hating each other and having a rivalry, but at the end of the day, there was no one else they would rather have by their side. Even if they did call each other annoying shits at least ten times a day.

“Hopeless,” he muttered.


End file.
